Heretofore, output driver circuits are well known in the art. In certain high speed and high current output drivers of the integrated circuit type, when the state of an output driver is switched, transients are developed across stray inductances in the voltage source (typically Vcc) and ground (typically Vss) paths. The transients can cause bounces in the Vss and Vcc at the output stage. These transients are then coupled to other circuits in the same integrated circuit chip. In addition the transients can cause a voltage threshold level degradation at the input stages. Finally, the transients can introduce noise problems into the internal circuits of the integrated circuit device.